Year of the Spark: July 1
by Sparky Army
Summary: Sparky through the eyes of a General, Year of the Spark continues.


We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone who might happen to read these works, agree.

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

Authors Note (Hannah554): This is similar to my previous story, John and Elizabeth through the eyes of someone else. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Rumours and Truths**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Jack stepped through the stargate to be immediately greeted by Teyla; the young Athosian bowed her head in greeting and offered him a smile. Jack returned it, taking a good look around the unusually quiet gate room.

"Dr Weir apologises that she could not be here to greet you herself, she and Colonel Sheppard are currently off world negotiating with potential allies," Teyla informed him. "She should be back within the hour."

"Great, so how about lunch while we wait?" Jack questioned, resisting the urge to smile. Of course Sheppard would be off world with Elizabeth, the man didn't let her leave Atlantis without him if he could do anything about it. Every report he got about Elizabeth's adventures in the Pegasus galaxy he got a matching though less detailed one from John. He'd heard the rumours, had been hearing them for years but his frequent visits to Atlantis had told him they were completely untrue, though admittedly he hadn't been here in a while.

Teyla gestured for Jack to precede her out of the gate room, the two of them making their way to the cafeteria where Ronon, Lorne, Cadman and McKay were already eating. After getting their own food, Teyla and Jack joined them, informing the two military members of the group that standing up in a gesture of respect for their superior was completely unnecessary at lunch time.

"What brings you here sir?" Lorne questioned and Jack shrugged.

"Just checking up on one of my favourite cities, that and I have some changes to talk to Elizabeth and Sheppard about," he replied, taking a bite of his sandwich as Rodney looked at him in concern.

"What kind of changes?" he questioned, a slight nervousness to his tone which he couldn't be entirely blamed for, the IOA and some of the other powers that be on earth had a habit of messing with the internal balance of Atlantis.

"Don't worry McKay," Jack said once he'd swallowed "It's nothing important, just a few minor changes to regulations, lots of boring things that I barely paid attention to, hence why I brought a written version."

The group finished their meal just in time for Teyla to be radioed to the control room, taking Jack with her. When they got there the stargate was already active and the technician, Chuck if Jack remembered correctly, informed them that Elizabeth and John were returning from wherever they had been. Teyla smiled and nodded her head, walking out of the control room and down the steps, Jack followed her.

Elizabeth and John emerged from the gate, John was grinning and Elizabeth was laughing, the usually small amount of space between them was even smaller, her arm was actually touching his. Jack decided right there and then that the rumours had now become truths; they were definitely sleeping together and probably enjoying a nice little relationship.

"I take it negotiations went well," Teyla stated seemingly oblivious but Jack refused to believe that she knew nothing, she was quite possibly the most observant person on Atlantis, rivalled only by the big guy, Ronon was far more perceptive than he looked.

"They did," Elizabeth replied, taking a subtle, almost unnoticeable step away from John. So they'd been sleeping together for a while, they were getting good at hiding it and there was a confidence and comfortableness in them that wouldn't have been there if this was new. "We secured a trade deal, some food supplies in return for the medicines. General," Elizabeth said, greeting Jack as he walked up behind Teyla.

"Sir," John acknowledged and Jack nodded his head.

"So, did you have fun??" Jack asked, working harder now to restrain the knowing smile that was desperate to break out.

"As much fun as you can have in a room full of boring, stubborn people for six hours," John replied receiving a mild glare from Elizabeth in response. "Present company excluded of course. We're gonna go and check in with Carson, then I'm taking a shower to get this farm smell out of my hair."

"How about we meet in the briefing room in two hours?" Elizabeth questioned and Jack nodded his agreement before Elizabeth turned her attention back to John, the two of them walking out of the room together. "And there's nothing wrong with farms, my Uncle owns one and I spent a lot of summers there as a kid."

"So you keep saying but..." the rest of their conversation was lost as Atlantis's leaders disappeared from view. Jack finally allowed himself a smile; he'd known this was coming from the moment they'd got back in contact with Atlantis. The Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard that returned through the gate were very different from the ones that had stepped through it a year before. There was a bond between them then that had proven unbreakable, Elizabeth had ensured that John remained as her second in command and when the IOA had questioned Elizabeth's leadership of Atlantis months later, John had defended her. They'd had an untouchable friendship that anybody with half a brain knew would sooner or later turn into something else, if they could both stop being stubborn long enough.

He knew the IOA would have something to say, it was probably the main reason that the two of them were keeping it quiet. There were no rules against it though, it obviously wasn't affecting their work on an unacceptable level, John had been protective of Elizabeth long before their relationship had taken this turn. A few words to the right people and John and Elizabeth would be left alone, not until they were ready though, they seemed to be happy the way they were for now.

"What am I gonna do with myself for two hours?" Jack questioned.

"I believe two hours may have been an excessive amount of time," Teyla replied and Jack smiled again.

"No, I think it was about right, I'm not sure how quickly they'll make it to the shower," he stated thoughtfully.

Teyla laughed softly "Perhaps you would like me to teach to spar?"

Jack's eyes widened as he tried to judge if that was a good idea "I'm not as young as I used to be you know."

"I will... take it easy on you," Teyla replied with a smile and Jack gestured for her to lead the way, he was so gonna be hurting after this.


End file.
